Lost
by TenThousandMiles
Summary: Adaptation of Avatar. Caroline, Head of the cavalry of her alien people, was assigned to show Klaus, the captain of human air force, around her beautiful planet to convince him not to destroy her homeland, when he had just shattered her troop… Will he fall for her and fight for them? Or will he become the wooden horse of Troy to Caroline's planet? Klaroline AU. Don't own TVD.


**Set in far future.**

* * *

Klaus rolled to his side on the damp, filthy ground.

The hardness under his back finally brought him back to consciousness.

He opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. Three concrete walls with old cracks and faded moss, faint light oozing through the thick, solid bars of his cell.

He was caught. By the savages, of Gaia. In the battle, his battle. And now thrown to this pathetic cellar, waiting for death.

But a soldier never feared death, not when he's on a mission. Let alone, Klaus Mikaelson was already too dead to die.

* * *

"Your majesty, this guy, this Niklaus Mikaelson, is the dangerous, vital captain of the Earth air force. We lost most of our cavalry in the battle against them. Capturing him was pure luck and we can't afford losing this one-shot opportunity." Bonnie proposed agitatedly, "we have to kill him."

"Objection!" Caroline stood up with her palm hitting fiercely on the round table, "killing is not what Aethers do. If we kill him out of impulsive hatred and vengeance, there would be no difference between we Aethers and the humans from Earth."

Bonnie shook her head at her naïve lifelong friend, "so you mean we do nothing to avenge our sisters who died on the battlefield and sit still awaiting our doom? How could you, head of cavalry Aura? You lost your troop in the battle against this evil, greedy species!"

"Approval!" Jenna shouted, "the humans have come for not only our natural resources but the whole planet, your highness. If we don't do something to show them that we're capable of bloodshed on necessary conditions, they're gonna believe they can take whatever they want whenever they want to, from our homeland."

"The ancestors would never approv-" Caroline leaned forward in lather to object but was cut off by her queen's powerful voice.

"Enough!" Queen Katherine looked to the girl with an almost identical appearance to her, "what do you think, sister?"

Princess Elena lifted her head and took a look around the congress, swallowing before opening her mouth, "your majesty, I agree with both proposals."

Bonnie stood up in fury, "you can't agree with both sides on this, Princess. Excuse me but this is a yes-or-no, black-and-white subject we're talking about-"

Katherine frowned and interrupted her, "let her finish, minister."

"I agree we should take action but I also see Captain Forbes' reasons." Elena gave her friend a slight smile, "we Aethers rely on the power the Heart provides to live. And the Heart takes its root in generations of our ancestors. We will lose our strength let alone fight against the humans if we do anything against their will. In fact I took a visit to the Heart and prayed for oracle once I was informed of the capture of the human captain. Our ancestors did gave me an answer."

Katherine nodded in agreement, "so your motion is?"

"As the princess of Gaia and the priest of the Heart, I hereby represent the ancestors of Aethers, and suggest that we let Mikaelson live." Elena's eyes shone with a mysterious glitter, "for 5 more days."

* * *

Klaus sat up and leaned against a relatively clean area of the wall, calculating.

His original mission as the captain was to fake a wreck during their confrontation with the Aetherian cavalry thus sneak into the depth of the Gaian forest. Then he could examine the planet and most important of all- check the _Chronoses_ out. At least that was what the plan was supposed to be, before they found out they had absolutely underestimated the Aethers.

The Aetherian cavalry was stronger than they'd thought and their captain was beyond stubborn and tough, which made it hard for Klaus to sneak away in that chaotic battle. He wasn't going to leave his men fighting such fierce opponent when his brother Kol was one of them, anyway.

He still couldn't believe, not even this minute, that the savages' strength could grow so rapidly in mere months and fought them a tie- both his and the Aethers troop had thoroughly fallen in the battle, leaving him the only alive found and captured in the wreck of their spacecrafts. How was it possible, for the uncivilized aliens on flying creatures beat their forceful weapons, impeccable shields and high-tech spaceships like they did?

Klaus had no time to mourn for his perished brother. Grieves and personal feelings could be put away until he was safe and sound, back on Earth. Right now, he had to focus on survival.

According to the primary part his plan, or rather the plan the military had assigned him, he was going to convey the information he found about Gaia and Chronus with the special communication device attached to his military watch. However, looking down at the instrument now, he knew it must had crashed on something and broke during the wreck.

He couldn't even send a Mayday signal back to Earth. And now the Aethers had him in this pathetic dungeon, waiting to face his fate.

Just as Klaus was about to compromise that this alien planet would be his grave, a stirng of light tread flew from the edge of the hall. He stiffened and rose to a preparing squat posture despite of the painful wounds all over his body, readying himself for any combat that would possibly fall on him like a well-trained soldier that he was.

When Caroline saw him behind the bars, she was astonished to see him so different yet similar to the man she had fought against on the battlefield.

The man, the captain in that monstrous metallic flying machine was a glorious warrior, honor and pride and determination glowing in his eyes, refusing to give up nor give in. she could tell from his movements and her multi-year-experience on battlefronts that he somehow wasn't planning on staying with his troops in the beginning, that she couldn't figure out- maybe he was going to attack other places of Gaia? Yet he turned back and fought with his brothers until the last minute and the last bullet he had. He was the strongest and the most skillful of them all, flying the craft deftly and dodging her aimed raids like the giant, clumsy metal can was simply an extended skin of his, never wasting any fire he shot by missing.

She, as a noble member of Gaia, secretly admired that man.

In their matriarchal society, the male took care of domestic chores while the female were in charge of politics, military and other foreign affairs. She was affianced a fiancé by her family once she was born and the boy, Stefan, had somehow become more of a best friend than of a lover to her during the time they spent growing up together. Stefan was caring and sweet and the dream husband any female Aether could ask for, and she felt secure and comfortable enough to share her deepest feelings and thoughts with him, but there was never a spark between them. She had never thought of Stefan in a way of an opposite sex, neither had Stefan her.

She was looking for an equal, someone who held as much fire beneath as she did. Needless to say, that wasn't common feature among Aetherian men.

Yet on the battleground, when she saw the fight in that human captain, a flash of imagination struck her before she flushed it to the back of her thoughts and refocused on the battle in front of her.

He could make nice material of her counterpart, her opponent, her equal.

But that was just one glimpse, one glimmer.

Now, she was standing in front of an encaged, wounded beast who was ready for a desperate fight. He was trapped in that corner, ready to launch a strike back once attacked. So different from who he was in that battle, when he was confident and all-mighty. But he managed to maintain that fortitude in his tensed figure, his tight jaw and clenched fists, even when he had lost everything to fight for, even when he was left with nothing to fight for.

A proud smile graced Caroline's face. For the first time since the congress she truly felt right for saving this dangerous man from his death.

"No need to guard, Captain Mikaelson." She lifted her palm, suggesting that he rose to his feet, "for today and the future four days and nights, you are an honorable guest of Gaia instead of an enemy."

* * *

"You are keeping me alive?" Klaus inquired as he cruised through the pure white marble hall beside Caroline and a squad of female guards. Apparently, the Aethers trusted him- or rather the killing wounds on him- enough to leave him uncuffed. The blonde Aetherian captain beside him also seemed relaxed with the man who had destroyed her troop.

She shot him a firm and unreasonable friendly smile, "yes, Queen Kaherine has, under the approval of our ancestors, agreed to let you live 5 more days as long as you stay close by my side and further survival could be earned under conditions."

He nodded, secretly admitting that the bleeding (again) injury on his back was indeed limiting his action. Breaking through this strong woman and the guards around them was impossible in such circumstance, "and what conditions?"

"I was assigned to show you around our beautiful planet during your remaining days." She took a halt and turned to her side to face him, confident smile still lingering on those blossom like lips, "and if after our 5-day-tour you decide to help us defend our beloved homeland, your safe, secret trip back to yours would be the guarantee and priority of ours."

"What's the catch?" he queried cautiously.

Caroline straightened her back to answer that question, "Aethers don't do catches. The deal is the deal and we keep our promises once they're made."

There was seconds of silence before Klaus burst into an arrogant laugh, "what, so you're looking forward to change my mind, my loyalty to my nation and my people through a planet tour?"

The blonde alien remained quiet and still while he chuckled almost hysterically, "how naïve you uncivilized savages are to belief your tacky landscape can turn the tides and safe your stupid planet from being doomed!"

"Are you finished, Captain?" She asked, placing a hand on his shaking back, "although I myself has my own doubts about feasibility of the order her highness, Priest Elena claimed to be given from the ancestors, but I am sure if you don't agree to cooperate with us you will have no chance to live the excessive blood loss."

"You are threatening me." Klaus growled, features knotted together.

Caroline folded her arms in front of her chest in a lazy posture, "the ancestors made their decisions and we living beings obey. But personally, I like to have things my way to add assurances. Good medical care on your so-called uncivilized planet doesn't just fall from the sky."

Klaus stared furiously into her pale-blue orbs, her hand still on his dripping red back. He suddenly felt the weight of that special watch on his wrist.

Having 5 more days alive meant 5 more days for him to try and fix that communication device. He could send an SOS back to Earth if he was lucky enough. If not, he could still try to escape and find a way back to his billion-light-year-away home on his own. Either way was better than dying of blood loss in an hour.

"I could still choose not to help you at the end of the 5 days, you know." He pretended to warn, mind already made up in his head.

"And that's the problem we'll have to solve 4 days later." She turned and raised her hand to haul for assistance, "for now, our emergency is your health."

A few male maids (it was really weird for Klaus to combine those 2 words together) arrived in mere seconds and reported to Caroline that the medical room was ready for use.

Caroline finally withdrew her blood-soaked hand from Klaus, "so I take it as deal then?"

"Deal." He smirked.

* * *

**AN/**

**This is just a short water-testing prologue of this short multi-chapter fic. I was planning on making it a five-parter, but who knows? It can grow into a full-length one.**

**Do you like it? Should I continue? Tell me by reviewing!**

**Since I've created a universe for this story I thought I'd better do some sort-outs here in the AN:**

**(places)**

**Earth**\- Where Klaus and we human beings live in(obviously).

**Gaia**\- The far away planet/country where Caroline and her friends, the Aethers live in. Matriarchal society.

**(terms)**

**Aethers**\- An alien race, holds little biological difference from humans.

**Chronus**\- some special substance on Gaia that the humans wanted.

**(positions)**

**Klaus**\- captain of human air force

**Caroline**\- head of Aetherian cavalry, Aura, also a minister of the congress.

**Katherine**\- Queen of Gaia.

**Elena**\- Pricess and priest of Gaia, Katherine's twin sister.

**Bonnie and Jenna**\- minister of the congress.

**Stefan**\- noble member of Gaia, Caroline's friend and fiancé since birth.

**Steroline shippers please don't hate me so soon. ****I don't hate the idea of Steroline****. And**** I didn't mean Stefan isn't good enough for Caroline in my story****. In fact I like them together (as friends). I had to do that to Stefan for this is a Klaroline fic and I think the Forwood and Matt-Care storyline was already overused so I had to pick another man as the fiancé. Don't worry, Caroline will still be that sweet and loyal friend of his and she will never hurt her best friend!**

**Also, please ignore the communicating problem between the Aethers and humans.**

**This is a fanfic guys! Language doesn't count haha!**

**For those who've read ****_And Beauty Remains_****, I know it's been over a week since I last updated, I'll try my best to post a new chapter at the end of the week, although my period is literally killing me.**

**Please check out my other works if you like this story!**

**I hope I see you soon!**


End file.
